The legend of Zelda: La légende maudite
by Narvandl
Summary: Et si la légende était une malédiction ? [Fanfiction réalisée avec l'aide et les encouragements des membres du forum "Le domaine des fanfictions zelda"]
1. L'aube de la légende

Préambule: Entre les ténèbres et la Lumière

Une silhouette, seule tache de couleur dans ce tableau obscure, s'affaisse sous l'immensité oppressante d'un Vide Absolu. Dans la terrible noirceur qui s'attache à mêler l'horizon, ses sanglots résonnent avec l'acoustique des plus grandes cathédrales. Ses larmes coulent sur sa peau et viennent couvrir ses joues d'une ombre diaphane. Ses épaules tremblent, se faisant l'écho d'un cœur meurtri. De sa gorge serrée par l'émotion s'échappe quelques plaintes étouffées. Ses cheveux, comme des rayons ignés, glissent en avant alors que sa silhouette s'affaisse encore un peu plus. Ses mains se portent vers l'obscurité comme pour se retenir de basculer. Ses forces l'abandonnent alors que le monde autour d'elle se nourrie des dernières couleurs qui la compose.

Soudain, deux flammes ardentes s'élèvent à l'horizon. Elles sont animées, elles la fixent. Elle les sent comme une peur douloureuse laissant sa chair moite et tiède, la vidant de ses ultimes formes. Elle lève alors son regard pour croiser les deux puits enflammés. Ses iris azures, tremblants fiévreusement, finissent par se figer d'horreur. Elle sent son cœur s'écraser en voyant l'horizon tout entier s'enflammer alors que l'odeur du sang et de la sueur s'insinue dans ses narines. Ses lèvres pâles s'entrouvrent pour que dans un dernier souffle, un cri désespéré s'élève. C'est en cet instant même que la lumière surgi de toute part comme une grande marée de flammes pour se jeter sur la frêle silhouette, la noyant sous un flot iridescent.

Elle se redressa dans son lit en haletant. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvraient, écarquillés sur un monde que le délire venait voiler de flammes. L'air passait difficilement à travers sa gorge serrée. Il lui semblait que le rêve n'était pas terminé, qu'elle était toujours dévorée par cette lumière terrible de clarté. Une partie de son esprit, son instinct, lui intima de ne pas rester coucher. Elle voulue se lever mais elle ne fit que basculer lourdement au bas du lit. Le sol était dur et froid. Son contact était douloureux mais ce dernier parut lui donner une nouvelle énergie. Lâchant une plainte pitoyable, elle rampa vers la fenêtre d'où s'échappait un flot de lumière éblouissante. Ses mains s'élevèrent avidement pour saisir la cordelette et la tirer avec ses maigres forces. Les deux pans des rideaux épais s'unirent. Seul un mince faisceau de lumière filtrait dans une chambre plongé dans la pénombre, entre obscurité et clarté. La jeune fille rampa alors vers le coin du mur avant de caler difficilement son épaule contre ce dernier. Elle replia ses jambes contre elle et les retint de ses bras croisés. Ainsi recroquevillée, des larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues alors qu'elle tentait de retenir douloureusement ses sanglots et de retrouver son calme. Ce rêve revenait sans cesse la hanter, la torturer pour la laisser exsangue. Il revenait de plus en plus souvent et à mesure, elle sentait ses forces la quitter, son esprit se briser.

Mais personne ne l'écoutait, on avait décidé de la cacher, de l'enfermer dans ses appartements et de ne plus évoquer son nom. Peu à peu, il lui semblait disparaître à mesure que les ombres et les rumeurs venues de l'extérieur devenaient de plus en plus menaçantes. Son frère était parti, son père aussi. Tous deux étaient désormais au front, combattants côtes à côtes dans cette terrible guerre pour le Royaume d'Hyrule. Elle n'avait plus que sa mère. Cette dernière n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et sa fille pouvait voir la haine qui assombrissait désormais son cœur. C'était elle qui l'avait faite enfermée. La jeune fille se souvenait du dernier regard qu'elle lui avait porté. Celle d'une femme regardant un monstre avec une horreur flirtant avec la folie. De leurs liens, il ne restait plus que de la souffrance.

Plus rien ne l'a retenait au manoir du pic. Elle devait partir. Elle devait descendre dans la plaine et la rejoindre. Elle, qui seule, pouvait repousser ses cauchemars. Oui, elle devait retrouver Zelda.

La Légende de Zelda

L'année précédente

- Knil pourrait jouer ce rôle.

Les courtisanes s'étaient tues à l'instant ou la voix pure et claire de la princesse s'était élevée avec facilité au-dessus des babillages de l'assemblée. Tous les regards se portèrent sur la principale intéressée, la demoiselle du pic enneigée, Knil. Cette dernière n'était pas moins étonnée que ses consœurs de l'idée que venait d'émettre la princesse du royaume.

Voilà plusieurs heures que les jeunes courtisanes du château agitaient leurs éventails énergiquement dans le jardin de ce dernier, travaillant avec excitation au dernier projet de Zelda. Les robes en cloches ballotaient à la limite de l'indécence. De nombreux gardes du château étaient déjà bien émus d'avoir ainsi pu deviner en de fugitifs et délicieux instants, la couleur des chausses qui venaient couvrir les chevilles de ces dames de la cour. De seules Zelda et Knil, les honorables hommes d'armes n'auraient su que dire si la question leur avait été posée. La première, car son port droit et royale ne souffrait d'aucun affront. La seconde car la réputation de sa lame avait découragé leurs curiosités.

Quoi qu'il en fût exactement, elles étaient toutes d'excitations contenues à l'idée de la princesse. En effet, cette dernière avait eu une idée qui avait immédiatement ravie l'auditoire, celui de concevoir une pièce de théâtre autour d'une légende bien particulière. Knil s'en était tout d'abord étonnée. Elle connaissait la passion de son altesse pour cette histoire mais maintenant que le silence s'installait et que Zelda la dardait de ce regard si gênant et si espiègle, Knil comprit que la princesse avait tout manigancé dès le début pour que les choses en arrivent à ce point. Le rouge gagna les joues de la jeune fille alors qu'elle prenait toute conscience des projets que lui réservait Zelda. Son cœur s'accéléra plus que de raisons.

- Il est vrai que Knil fera parfaitement l'affaire, votre Majesté.

Acquiesça une des courtisanes d'un ton entendu. Les autres s'empressèrent de hocher la tête à son adresse pour appuyer ses dires. En effet, la princesse y jouant le rôle de son alter-égo légendaire, elle devait déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du héros du temps. Hors, en tant que personne royale, embrasser un homme qui ne soit pas celui qui serait son mari serait un scandale, d'où l'astuce.

- Aucun homme de la cour ne peut jouer ce rôle. Et Knil est, sans nul doute, la plus masculine d'entre nous.

La principale intéressée fronça les sourcils, pressant ses lèvres en une moue réprobatrice. Il ne fallut pas davantage pour qu'elle s'emporte.

- Pardon ?!  
- Ne te méprends pas sur le sens de ses dires Knil mais il faut l'avouer, tu sais manier une lame, tirer à l'arc et tu es coutumière des arts de la guerre. Aucune d'entre nous n'a ces qualités à l'exception de sa Majesté.

Résuma calmement une autre courtisane avec un geste d'apaisement.

- Et puis, elle n'est pas vraiment très voluptueuse.

Chuchota une énième à sa voisine avec un sourire amusée, cette dernière acquiesçant vivement.

- Pardon !  
- Mais, elle est plus petite que sa Majesté ! Cela serait ridicule que le héros soit plus petit que la princesse !  
- Hey, mais…  
- Il suffira d'ajouter des talons à ses bottes et de lui apprendre à marcher avec ?  
- Quoi !  
- Oh oui, ainsi elle serait parfaite !  
- Mais !

Et la voix de la princesse s'éleva de nouveau au-dessus du brouhaha qui allait crescendo.

- Il en sera ainsi, Knil sera notre héros de la légende.

Cette dernière tourna un regard désespérée vers Zelda, son visage était le siège d'un tas d'émotions mêlées, partagé entre embarra et consternation. Mais les yeux bleus de la princesse pétillaient d'une lueur si redoutable de malice et d'amusement que la demoiselle du pic rendit les armes en s'affaissant, laissant échapper un soupir déchirant. Rien ne pouvait empêcher son altesse d'arriver à ses fins quand elle avait ce regard-là. Knil le savait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il ne lui resta plus qu'à maudire silencieusement son grand-père de leur avoir, un jour conté cette légende.

Même si… A bien y réfléchir… Il n'avait jamais parlé d'une scène ou le héros était embrassé par la princesse !

D'une légende à l'autre

De nos jours.

Il était loin désormais ce passé. Cela ne faisait pourtant qu'une année que tous cela s'était passé. Mais, la pièce n'avait jamais pu être jouée. La guerre était venue tout balayer. Knil avait dû rentrer au manoir du pic. Mais avant son départ, la princesse lui avait fait un étrange cadeau. Ce dernier avait échappé à sa mère, la dame du pic et désormais, Knil pouvait l'utiliser pour se libérer.

Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, éclairée d'une seule et unique bougie tremblotante, l'ombre vacillante de la jeune fille semblait prendre une ampleur démesurée. Au dehors, le monde était plongé dans l'obscurité blafarde d'une nuit de pleine lune. Mais aucun de ses rayons ne venaient traverser les épais rideaux noirs. Seule la rumeur d'un vent glacial portait les plaintes hivernales de montagnes enneigées alentours.

Face au miroir de sa commode, Knil se tenait devant un contenant en bois verni portant les symboles de la Triforce. Ses deux mains se portèrent sur les côtés du couvercle pour l'élever et ainsi révéler l'émeraude de la tunique pliée que la boîte contenait. Avec une lenteur et un soin digne d'une cérémonie sacrée, la jeune fille éleva et déplia le vêtement devant elle. Elle le fixa ainsi un long instant avec un regard d'une étrange intensité avant de l'étendre sur son lit.

Ensuite, elle tira de la boite, une chemise de mailles, un gambeson et un surcot de lin blanc puis, comme suivant la trame d'un autre temps, plus lent que celui rythmé par les astres du firmament, elle s'habilla. Un à un, elle se revêtit des vêtements du héros de la légende, passa ses collants blancs autour de ses fines jambes, attacha la délicate ceinture écarlate à la boucle dorée au-dessus de sa mince taille, passa ses petits pieds dans les bottes de cuirs.

Une fois apprêtée, elle fixa son regard dans celui de son reflet. Son cœur commença à cogner dans sa poitrine. Elle portait les vêtements que la princesse lui avait donnée. C'était son trésor, son unique bien, la seule chose qui lui restait mais qui allait lui permettre de reconquérir le reste. Et voir même, conquérir ce qu'elle désirait le plus. A ces pensées, elle serra son poing au niveau de son cœur et prêta un serment secret.

C'est alors que du coin de l'œil, elle crue percevoir un mouvement. Tournant lentement le regard vers ce dernier, prête à réagir, elle vit son ombre la regarder sur le grand mur ou elle était projetée. Elle savait que ce n'était que son ombre, qu'il était normal qu'elle lui fasse face. Et pourtant, il y avait comme quelque chose de consistant, de vivant, dans cette ombre. Mais, un bruit vint rompre l'enchantement.

Jeux d'ombres

Une clé fit son chemin dans une serrure et tourna avec difficulté dans cette dernière. La porte de la chambre de la demoiselle du pic s'ouvrit dans un grincement macabre et deux silhouettes se révélèrent dans l'entrebâillement. De taille égale, il était impossible, dans la pénombre dans lequel le manoir était plongé, de clairement définir leurs traits.

Les quelques rayons diaphanes de la lune venaient se refléter sur le métal de leurs lames alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce dans un bruit de tôles froissées à peine étouffé. Les deux individus s'avancèrent de part et d'autres du lit. La bougie teintait la pièce d'une étrange couleur dorée nimbée d'ombres mouvantes et révélaient aux deux intrus la silhouette d'une personne dormant dans son lit. Ils s'approchèrent encore et plus jusqu'à paraitre chacun en un bord. Leurs ombres s'étendaient désormais tout entier au-dessus de la jeune fille figée, paraissant endormie et sans défense.

Mue par le courage des lâches, les deux silhouettes tournèrent leurs épées, pointes vers le bas et sur un signal secret unissant les cœurs mauvais, ils abattirent leurs lames maintes fois à travers les draps. Mais, au lieu du cri, de la chair déchiré et du sang venant souiller les étoffes immaculées, c'est un nuage de plumes blanches qui vint recouvrir les deux individus. Soudain épris d'une angoisse, l'un des deux repoussa les draps et révéla un mannequin de fortune. Au même instant, la flamme vacilla et la porte derrière eux claqua. Après avoir échangé un court regard incrédule, les deux individus se jetèrent hors de la pièce en jurant contre celle qui venait de leur échapper.

A peine les deux silhouettes avaient quittés la pièce et s'étaient perdus dans le couloir du manoir qu'un nouvel individu apparu sur le seuil de la porte. L'inconnu resta un instant à jauger de la fuite des deux précédents intrus avant de franchir le pas et d'entrer dans la chambre. La flamme de la bougie révéla alors son visage dont les cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval ne dissimulait pas. Seules quelques mèches venaient assombrir son faciès déjà plongés dans l'ombre à cause d'une barbe courte mais fournie. Ses sourcils épais et sombres froncés et les nombreuses rides de soucis qui parcheminaient son visage creusés étaient le signe d'une inquiétude intense.

- Pourvu que…

Balbutièrent ses lèvres d'une voix alerte et empressée alors qu'il s'approchait du lit pour en repousser le drap et juger du spectacle. Sa grimace s'intensifia et ses yeux, comme deux perles sombres, se perdirent en balayant le sol, à la recherche de quelque chose. Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent sur la flamme vacillante puis se tournèrent vers la fenêtre dont les épais rideaux bougeaient légèrement sous l'effet de l'air froid qui se glissait sous ces derniers. Il porta enfin son regard sur la porte qui commençaient déjà se refermer. Un sourire étrange naquit sur son visage et ses rides parurent de l'histoire ancienne. Il marcha d'un bon pas vers l'entrée pour la refermer puis il se tourna vers le coin de plus sombre et le plus éloigné du lit avant d'élever la voix.

- Sortez, mademoiselle Knil. Je ne suis pas un de vos ennemis.

La silhouette de cette dernière sortit de l'ombre dans laquelle elle était plongée. Elle passa sa main dans le dernier gant qu'elle n'avait pu encore revêtir puis darda un regard incendiaire envers l'inconnu qui bloquait sa seule sortie.

- Alors, ne vous mettez pas en travers de ma route.

Prévint-elle d'un ton sans équivoque.

L'effet miroir

L'impétuosité et le caractère de la jeune femme se ressentait jusqu'à dans la longue et unique tresse dorée qui glissait sur son épaule. Mais, ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui provoqua l'étonnement de l'inconnu. Les lèvres de ce dernier s'étaient entrouvertes de stupéfaction car, pendant quelques instants, sortant des ombres, il avait cru voir une légende prendre vie.

Knil ressentit le trouble de son interlocuteur et jugea l'opportunité d'en profiter mais quelque chose la retint dans son geste. Il y avait dans les deux puits sombres que formaient les yeux de l'individu, une flamme brulant avec une étrange profondeur, un terrible calme, qu'elle pouvait aisément mettre sur le compte d'une grande expérience. Celui qui lui faisait face était dangereux, elle en était de plus en plus certaine et espérait sincèrement qu'il disait vrai et qu'il n'était pas un de ses ennemis ou le combat qu'elle devrait livrer pourrait lui être fatale.

- Laissez-moi passer.

Ordonna-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire en faisant un pas en avant. L'individu humecta ses lèvres avant de lever la main devant lui pour l'inviter à attendre.

- Et après ?  
- Mon destin m'appartient.

S'irrita la jeune fille en se stoppant, se déhanchant légèrement pour présenter son épaule droite. L'homme abaissa le bras, un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Bien peu, en vérité… Mais passons, nous n'avons guère de temps.  
- En effet.

Argua Knil avec une attitude indocile.

- Votre mère est en danger.

Expliqua l'inconnu d'un ton grave.

- Elle est un danger pour moi.  
- C'est votre geôlière… Oui… Mais, elle a été manipulée.  
- Oh… Et cela l'excuse sans doute ses actes, je suppose.

Se moqua la jeune fille d'un ton acide.

- Ils disent tenir votre frère.

Knil fronça les sourcils et mordit à l'hameçon.

- De qui parlez-vous ?

- Le duc du bourg d'Hyrule.

Elle hésita à demander pourquoi mais se ravisa et finit par hocher la tête.

- Jeux politiques.

Résuma la demoiselle du pic en crachant ces mots. L'inconnu acquiesça sèchement.

- Nous devons nous hâter si nous voulons la sauver.

Surenchérit-il en plissant ses rides de soucis, plongeant son regard dans celui azur de la jeune fille. Cette dernière lui répondit d'un air sombre, un méchant sourire aux lèvres.

- En effet, on ne m'enlèvera pas ma vengeance. Allons ! Au grand hall !

L'homme ouvrit la porte derrière lui et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Il marqua un instant d'hésitation alors que la silhouette de Knil le frôlait en passant puis il pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre d'un air ennuyé avant de la suivre.

La jeune demoiselle filait dans le couloir d'un pas leste et rapide. Son compagnon de l'instant se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle avait pu garder une telle forme après un si long enfermement.

Soudain, ses pensées furent interrompues par un cri.

- Alerte !

Ils se figèrent tous deux et un frisson parcouru leurs échines. Impossible qu'ils soient déjà découvert ! Mais le fracas métallique et froid des armes accompagnées de cris macabres provenant du rez-de-chaussée les firent comprendre qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Comme un seul homme, l'inconnu et la jeune fille se penchèrent du haut du balcon de la coursive pour regarder le hall d'entrée du manoir. Ils purent alors voir deux gardes de la maison avec leurs livrés d'argent se battre pied à pied contre des hommes portant les armures du duc, aux reflets ocres.

- Ça a déjà commencé.

Murmura le barbu, sombrement. Knil détacha son regard du spectacle et chercha quelques choses du regard avant de tendre la main vers l'inconnu.

- Votre dague.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, levant un sourcil tout en fronçant un autre.

- Vous ne comptez pas…

Ses yeux prirent une teinte glaciale quand ils se posèrent sur lui.

- Coupez au moins cette corde qui retient le lustre.

L'homme haussa les sourcils puis un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres, il tira ses deux épées courtes avec maitrise et trancha sans peine l'épaisse corde qui retenait le luminaire. Ce dernier vint s'abattre sur les trois hommes du duc.

- Finndo ! Eukslay ! Fuyez ! La maison est perdue ! Vous servirez ma famille une autre fois !

Ordonna Knil aux deux gardes du manoir. Ils tournèrent tous deux un regard hésitant vers cette dernière. Celui qui pouvait encore tenir debout finit par acquiescer et aida l'autre à se relever pour l'entrainer en lieu sûr.

- Ne perdons pas plus de temps.

Intervint l'inconnu. La jeune demoiselle acquiesça et ils reprirent leur course éperdue. Au croisement, Knil tourna sans hésiter sur sa droite. Son compagnon hésita puis décida de lui faire confiance. Ils parvinrent à un cul de sac ou trônait la statue d'une des trois déesses, Farore. La jeune fille se jeta sans hésiter sur elle et commença à la pousser sur la gauche. L'inconnu comprenant avec un léger retard son entreprise vint l'aider sur les derniers centimètres, révélant ainsi un sombre escalier étroit.

A nouveau, ce fut Knil qui s'engouffra sans attendre pour descendre les marches en colimaçon quatre à quatre. Elle parvint en bas de ce dernier, son pied marcha sur une dalle et le mur devant elle s'ouvrit sur le grand hall. Bondissant dans la pièce, elle fut reçue par une forêt d'épées pointées vers elle. A sa suite parut l'inconnu et le même accueil lui fut réservé.

La revanche de la vie sur la mort

Les deux compagnons d'infortunes regardèrent les gardes du manoir qui les entouraient avec inquiétude. Au-delà, une sombre et grande silhouette paraissait dans une élégante robe aux couleurs rouges et or.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas sortir de ta chambre, ma fille ?

Demanda une voix que la colère faisait trembler. Le barbu jeta un œil aux divers accès de la salle. Ils étaient tous clos par une lourde porte de bois barré d'une poutre de même nature. Des serviteurs s'évertuaient à les renforcer alors qu'on entendait les soldats du duc s'évertuer à en briser les gonds.

- Qu'on ferme ce passage !

Ordonna la voix féminine alors que le groupe de garde se clairsemait et que le regard haineux d'une femme au teint pâle et aux cheveux, couleur terre, serrés en un chignon sévère, se révélait aux deux compères. Le mur derrière eux se ferma, les piégeant définitivement.

- Dame Sofia, je suis venu avec votre fille pour m'assurer de votre sécurité.

Expliqua l'inconnu d'un ton diplomate.

- Ainsi donc, vous êtes le responsable qui a libéré ce monstre, Duncan. Je suis déçu par vos actes.  
- Je ne cherchais nullement à attirer votre courroux, dame.  
- En allant contre les règles de ma maison ! En allant contre les lois de celle qui la mène ! Vous n'espériez pas encourir mon châtiment ! ?

S'emporta la dame du pic, sa voix s'étranglant dans les aigus. Le martèlement insistant des hommes du duc sur les portes continuaient de résonner dans le grand hall avec un écho funeste.

- Ma dame, je vous en conjure, il y a affaires plus importantes à mener dès l'instant !

S'agaça le dénommé Duncan en lançant un regard désespérée à son encontre. Mais ses sourcils froncés et ses rides creusées par le souci n'eurent aucun effet. Seul un rire brisé et malade lui répondit, alors que le regard de Sofia luisait fiévreusement.

- Non, Duncan. Il n'y a rien de plus important que l'éducation qu'une mère doit à sa fille. Gardes ! Menez-la à moi.

Dit-elle d'un ton macabre en se saisissant d'une badine.

Knil se rapprocha de son compagnon comme pour s'assurer de sa protection. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard alarmé. Même si son cœur le désirait ardemment, il était bien en mal de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit avec toutes ces lames pointés vers lui. Les gardes finirent par empoigner la jeune demoiselle pour la mener jusqu'à sa mère, au pied du trône.

La jeune fille se tenait recroqueviller sur elle-même, les bras serrées contre sa poitrine mais elle se laissait faire sans trop résister. Sofia paraissait exulter alors qu'un sourire fou déformait son visage.

- Prosterne-toi devant ta mère, mon enfant ! Et vois ! Vois le monde tel que je le vois !

Duncan regardait la scène avec une horreur désespérée. Ce que à quoi il assistait était pure folie ! C'est alors qu'il ouvrit grand ses yeux en voyant le visage de la dame du pic se déformer d'effroi à mesure que Knil se redressait, l'éclat d'une dague miroitant dans sa main. Les gardes n'eurent le temps d'agir que la jeune demoiselle avait déjà enroulé son bras autour du cou de sa mère et glissait la lame aiguisée sous sa gorge. Le barbu reconnu cet éclat macabre et comprit pourquoi Knil s'était tout d'abord serré contre lui avant de se laisser mener. Elle lui avait subtilisé sa dague !

Et maintenant, elle tenait son geôlier, son bourreau, à sa merci. Dans son cœur, un feu ardent et noir dévorait ce  
qui pouvait rester de ses sentiments filiales. Elle allait enfin accomplir sa vengeance. Elle tenait celle qui était à l'origine de ses malheurs ! Elle… Elle !

- Cessez cette folie !

Ordonna Duncan en jetant ses armes au sol dans un fracas qui vint rompre tout enchantement.

- Ne voyez-vous pas ! La mort nous entoure ! Les béliers vont fracasser les portes puis les lames froides transperceront nos chairs pendant que nous continuerons à nous entre-déchirer.

L'auditoire s'était figé. Knil avait le regard fixé sur Duncan alors que ce dernier continuait à parler. Il était là, les bras levés et tendus autour de lui, dardant un regard puissant sur la foule. Son plastron aux reflets d'argent sur ses vêtements blancs et sangs reflétait une lumière étrangement glaciale et pure. Il en était de même des larges bandelettes de fer blanc qui couvrait ses larges braies de laines jusqu'à ses chausses. Et malgré la grossièreté de la coupe de ses vêtements, de sa large ceinture de cuir riveté dont la grosse boucle représentait un tourbillon symbolique, quelque chose de noble émanait de lui. Cette vision fit refluer la folie qui avait étreint le cœur de la jeune fille.

- Ces traitres vont nous enlever la vie ! Ces hommes ne sont plus que des bêtes ! Ils ont craché sur nos traditions ! Ils ont versés le sang dans la maison qui les avait accueillis. Ils piétinent ce que nous avons appris, tuent ceux que nous avons aimé ! Ils sont notre destruction ! Notre fin !

- Il a raison, ma petite… Nous allons tous mourir ici… Nous sommes condamnés… Alors que tu me tues maintenant ou pas… Peu importe car je sais que tu ne survivras pas. Et alors… Peut-être que mon fils vivra ? Oui... Mon fils…

Murmura Sofia dans sa folie.

- Détournez vos épées vers vos véritables ennemis, combattons pour ce que nous sommes ! Et vivons !

Harangua Duncan.

- Oui…

Murmura à son tour Knil.

- Je vais vivre. Je vais même devenir ce que tu crains le plus, mère. Je vais devenir forte, splendide et belle. Rien ne me résistera. Et ou que porteras ton regard, tu devras admirer ma réussite.

Finit-elle par dire en desserrant son étreinte en s'écartant de sa mère. Apparemment vidée de ses forces, cette  
dernière s'effondra dans un rire brisé. Les deux gardes l'aidèrent à se relever pour la mettre en sécurité alors que Knil élevait la voix.

- Duncan ! Menez-nous.

Les gardes du manoir tressaillirent puis ils acquiescèrent à l'unisson. Si la demoiselle du pic leur inspirait toujours de l'effroi et de la crainte. L'homme qui venait de parler leur paraissait leur seul chance de salut. Knil envoya la dague de Duncan à ce dernier qui la récupéra pour la ranger dans son étui avant de se tourner vers les soldats pour les organiser.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille monta sur le trône pour atteindre les armes qui étaient accrochés au-dessus de ce dernier. Elle empoigna la garde de l'épée de son grand père et sourie. Il la lui avait toujours promise et elle lui revenait enfin. Elle récupéra aussi le bouclier hylien ainsi que les harnachements adéquats puis elle descendit pour s'en équiper.

- Nous allons devoir tenter une percée par l'une des portes et atteindre la sortie la plus proche. Ensuite, il faudra  
nous disperser dans la montagne. Regagnez au plus vite vos familles et partez avec eux en prenant le strict nécessaire car il faudra vous attendre à être poursuivi.

Expliqua Duncan aux soldats et aux serviteurs assemblés autour de lui.

- La meilleure solution est de fuir par le sellier. L'accès est le plus proche et le plus étroit. Cela sera un désavantage pour les troupes du duc. De plus, les sorties en sont nombreuses.

Inspira Knil. Tous acquiescèrent et commencèrent à se préparer en conséquence. Seul Duncan resta pensif en regardant l'arme et le bouclier de la jeune fille. Puis, il finit par sortir de ses pensées. Les soldats formèrent les lignes face à la porte. Les serviteurs se préparèrent à l'ouvrir. Sofia était maintenue virilement par Duncan, ce dernier paraissait bien décidé à lui assurer la vie sauve. Knil, quant à elle, se tenait en première ligne, fixant froidement la porte et murmurant à elle-même.

- Je vais vivre. Je me le promets.

Prière aux morts

La porte céda enfin sous les coups de boutoirs des hommes du duc. Ils exultèrent d'un grand cri de victoire mais ce dernier resta bloqué dans leurs gorges quand ils virent les assiéger charger sur eux avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. La surprise permit aux gardes du pic de percer les premières lignes. Mais, la rumeur gagna rapidement et les hommes des autres portes parvenaient sur le flanc droit.

Knil s'était jetée dans la mêlée en poussant un grand cri de rage. Elle avait beau être une épéiste de renom. C'était son premier vrai combat. Et à cet instant, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait jamais combattu. Les lames sifflaient près d'elle comme d'affreux bourdons à la piqure fatale. Les cris de rage et les hurlements de douleurs mêlées couvraient le fracas insupportable qui l'entourait. L'odeur du sang commençait à se mêler à des odeurs plus obscures et nauséabondes.

Sa lame avait pris une teinte écarlate alors qu'elle abattait ses coups. Mais, il n'y avait aucune vaillance, aucune gloire dans ce combat. Elle n'avait jamais entendu cela dans les légendes. On ne lui avait jamais raconté une telle chose. Et si elle semait la mort sur son passage, ce n'était nullement pour en sortir grandit mais bien pour éviter de passer de vie à trépas.

C'était le plus bas des instincts qui la menaient à lever son bras et à l'abattre. C'était la logique la plus élémentaire qui la menait à transpercer le cœur de son adversaire. C'était la raison la plus froide qui guidait sa lame vers le cou de l'ennemi pour le lui trancher.

Knil parvint au sellier et s'y arrêta, laissant les gardes fuir devant elle. Ce moment de répit lui permit de s'inquiéter du sort de Duncan. Se détournant pour voir la porte d'où elle venait, elle vit ce dernier surgir en tenant un corps ensanglanté dans ses bras. Knil se jeta alors sur la porte et avec l'aide d'autres gardes, elle parvint à la refermer sur leurs poursuivants.

- Il faut gagner du temps pour les autres ! Mettez tous ce que vous trouvez de lourd devant cette entrée !

Ordonna-t-elle avant de se détourner vers son compagnon d'infortune. Ce dernier s'était empressé de panser les blessures que Sofia avait reçues. Knil s'approcha et mit un genou à terre juste à côté de lui.

- Elle s'est jetée sur une épée. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

Expliqua froidement l'homme.

- Tu en as déjà fait plus que j'en aurais faits moi-même.

Répondit tout aussi froidement la jeune fille, même si l'expression douloureuse de ses traits inspiraient un sentiment contradictoire à la vue de sa mère blessée.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu ais des regrets.  
- Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour moi.  
- Il ne faudra qu'aucun doute n'étreigne ton cœur et ne fasse trembler ta lame, là où je t'emmènerais.

Knil et Duncan eurent un regard puis ce dernier reprit.

- Ta mère va s'en sortir mais nous ne pouvons pas la déplacer. Sa blessure est trop sérieuse.  
- Laiss… Laissez-moi.

Murmura Sofia.

- Laissez-moi défendre ma maison.

La jeune fille frissonna aux mots de sa mère. Elle serra les dents à mesure qu'elle sentait une émotion gagner sa gorge. Elle voulue parler mais elle dut réprimer un sanglot. Une larme venait mouiller sa joue qu'elle s'empressa d'écraser.

- Mais pourquoi… Je la déteste pourtant.

Murmura-t-elle en tentant de ravaler son émotion. L'homme a ses côtés sourit. Il paraissait soulagé pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Knil. Il posa une main sur son épaule et l'encouragea.

- C'est parce que ton cœur n'a pas encore été brisé, demoiselle du pic.

Cette dernière secoua la tête négativement d'un air impuissant alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Elle regarda Duncan avec un regard infiniment triste puis elle se tourna vers l'un des gardes encore présent.

- Ton épée !

L'homme la lui tendit avec hésitation. Knil s'en saisit pour la glisser dans les mains de sa mère avant de lui murmurer.

- Fais leurs payer, pour notre famille.

Sofia acquiesça alors que son regard semblait déjà se perdre dans les limbes. La jeune fille voulue se redresser et s'enfuir mais voilà qu'elle hésitait. Pouvait-elle laisser sa mère mourir ainsi, seule, face à l'ennemi ? Avec un certain soulagement, elle sentie Duncan saisir son bras et l'entrainer avec lui. Elle devait vivre. Elle se l'était promit.

A l'aube du destin

Il leur fallut faire preuve de discrétions et de malices pour échapper à leurs poursuivants. Mais, ils finirent par les semer dans les montagnes. Fort heureusement, Knil et les gardes du pic les connaissaient bien mieux que les hommes du duc. Ils se retrouvèrent néanmoins dispersés. Et avec Duncan, la demoiselle n'était plus accompagner que de trois hommes, des plus jeunes et des plus vaillants qui avaient désirés les suivre.

Et après quelques heures de marches sur les pentes escarpées, au sortir d'un col, le petit groupe pu apercevoir les plaines d'Hyrule. La route était encore longue jusqu'à elles. Ils avaient de nombreux vallons à parcourir, de col à franchir et de passe à traverser avant d'y arriver. Mais, là-bas, se trouvait ce qu'ils recherchaient.

Duncan s'était arrêté pour juger du paysage, ses yeux comme deux puits noirs paraissaient voir au-delà de l'horizon. Sa queue de cheval battait aux quatre vents. A ses côtés se porta Knil, repoussant une mèche rebelle derrière ses oreilles, elle fixa aussi le paysage un instant avant de regarder son compagnon.

- D'ailleurs, Duncan, tu ne m'as pas dit. Mais, pourquoi es-tu venue me chercher au pic ?

L'homme eut un sourire amusé, il jeta un regard malicieux envers la jeune fille et lui répondit le plus simplement du monde.

- Je suis le chef de l'ordre des Ombres en Hyrule et je suis venu te chercher pour t'initier.

Sans attendre, il commença à descendre la pente. Les gardes restèrent figés en le regardant faire. Même Knil avait marqué un temps d'arrêt car ils avaient tous sous leurs yeux une légende vivante.


	2. Les larmes oubliées

_Depuis leur fuite du château du pic, le petit groupe n'avait pas pris un seul instant de repos. Des nuages noirs s'étaient amoncelés au-dessus d'eux en quelques minutes et un vent à la morsure glaciale s'était levé. Bien vite, de gros flocons de neiges commencèrent à tomber de la voute. Mais ces derniers était clairsemés et chutaient avec une certaine lenteur. _

_Cela n'empêchait donc pas les voyageurs de continuer à progresser mais ces derniers furent considérablement ralentit dans leur périple. Le monde prit alors un aspect bien étrange. Les montagnes alentours commencèrent à disparaître au sein d'une brume glacée. Seules leurs silhouettes fantomatiques venaient parfois hanter l'océan vaporeux et diaphane. _

_Le groupe n'apparaissait plus que comme des silhouettes indéfinies de gris et de noirs qui avançaient penchées, oscillant au gré du vent. Le spectacle était étrange de fragilité et il semblait presque qu'une rafale un peu violente aurait suffi à les faire disparaître, à les volatiliser._

_Mais rien de cela ne se produisit et ils continuèrent à endurer la montagne, silencieusement, alors que le temps ne paraissait plus s'écouler vraiment, qu'il n'était plus qu'une notion indistinct dans ce monde réduit à un océan de bruine. _

_Chacun des voyageurs semblaient profondément plongés dans ses pensées. Seul le guide, l'un des jeunes soldats, fils d'un berger, veillait à ne pas se perdre. Knil, quant à elle, s'était couverte d'une pèlerine écrue qu'un des gardes lui avait donnée. Elle avait passé sa capuche sur sa tête au premier flocon et depuis, elle en couvrait son visage, laissant ses traits dans l'ombre._

_Elle n'avait eu guère le temps de réfléchir aux événements qui venaient de lui arriver. Parfois, le souvenir de sa mère agonisante venait bouleverser son cœur. Et quand la route se faisait plus simple à emprunter, la jeune fille n'avait plus rien autour d'elle pour détourner son attention de ses sombres pensées. _

_Une boule d'angoisse se formait dans sa gorge et des larmes gagnaient ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment comprise pourquoi sa mère l'avait toujours détestée. Elle se souvenait bien de sa jalousie dissimulée sous son intransigeance, de ses stratagèmes pour la pousser à la faute et ainsi l'abaisser, l'humilier pour mieux la dominer. _

_Cela avait fonctionné un temps et elle aurait pu devenir un automate docile, une poupée de chiffon sans âme s'il n'y avait pas eu son grand père, s'il n'y avait pas eu Zelda. Ces deux êtres l'avaient aimée si profondément, de manière si spontanée et absolue que la jeune fille avait pu se construire auprès d'eux._

_Sa mère était vraiment une femme terrible de méchancetés et d'injustices envers elle. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle si triste de l'avoir perdue ? Pourquoi l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir l'emplissait d'une incommensurable mélancolie ?_

_Sa gorge se noua en un nœud serré et douloureux alors qu'elle dissimulait difficilement un sanglot. Elle avait envie de fondre en larmes, de crier de toutes ses forces, de hurler sa peine au monde. Mais, elle ne fit rien de tout cela. Non pas qu'elle se retint. Mais, il lui semblait impossible d'agir ainsi, comme si quelque chose en elle le lui interdisait formellement. _

_Incapable de résoudre ses questions intérieures, elle continua à marcher. Mais son esprit lui paraissait lourd comme une pierre et son cœur lui semblait froid comme la glace. Le monde autour d'elle prit une teinte plus sombre à ses yeux. Ses forces parurent lui manquer et chaque difficulté rencontrée prenait des formes insurmontables._

_Pourtant, pas une seule fois, elle n'émit une plainte. Pas une seule fois, elle ne ralentie le petit groupe dans sa progression. Enfouissant en son cœur ses doutes et ses craintes, elle avançait, motivée par la féroce nécessité de survivre._

_C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'à la nuit tombée, le groupe chercha un endroit ou se reposer. Tous étaient fourbus et ils furent heureux de trouver sur leur route, une bergerie installée contre la pente, en bordure d'une vaste clairière précédent une grande forêt d'épineux. _

_Le jeune guide les avait menés à la bergerie de son père. Ce dernier salua les nouveaux arrivants non sans surprise. Rare étaient les visiteurs à passer si loin de la route du col. Mais son fils expliqua brièvement la situation au berger et ce dernier s'empressa d'aider les voyageurs à s'installer. _

_Quand Knil entra dans la bergerie, une forte odeur gagna ses narines. Sans être désagréable, elle était tout de même présente. Mais la jeune noble en comprit rapidement l'origine. Dans cette bergerie bien entretenue, de nombreuses brebis passaient l'hiver sur un lit douillet de pailles en se nourrissant de foins à s'assiettée. Ces dernières en mâchonnaient d'ailleurs quelques brins en fixant les nouveaux arrivants d'un regard inexpressif. _

_La jeune fille resta un instant stupéfaite par ce spectacle. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment été donné l'occasion de visiter ce genre d'endroit dans sa vie et une grande curiosité mêlée d'une certaine crainte emplie son cœur encore meurtri. La chaleur qu'émettaient les bêtes était impressionnante et Knil pu rapidement retirer la pèlerine pour s'approcher des moutons avec prudence. _

_Elle s'arrêta à la barrière et regarda les bêtes manger. La plus proche continuait de mâchonner son brin tout en la fixant d'un air éteint. Duncan se porta au côté de la jeune fille et après avoir coulé sur elle un regard bienveillant, il posa ses yeux noirs sur la bête qui les regardait._

_- Tu n'as pas envie de la caresser ? _

_Knil sursauta et se tourna vers l'homme en secouant la tête et les mains négativement. _

_- Oh, non ! C'est bon. Ça ira._

_Duncan haussa légèrement les sourcils, pressant ses lèvres avec une moue dubitative. La réaction soudaine de la jeune fille le laissait visiblement perplexe puis il haussa mentalement les épaules, un sourire regagnant ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la barrière pour passer._

_- Viens._

_La jeune demoiselle ne comprenait pas plus que lui sa réaction disproportionnée. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne savait plus trop ou elle en était et que cela la rendait forcément bizarre. Elle suivie néanmoins Duncan pour s'approcher du mouton. A l'invite de l'homme, elle porta une main hésitante sur l'animal et commença à passer sa main dans son pelage. _

_- La laine de ces brebis doit faire de très bon vêtements. _

_Exposa Duncan d'une voix paisible, cherchant visiblement à apaiser la jeune fille. Cette dernière acquiesça mollement sans quitter la bête du regard._

_- C'est chaud…_

_Finit-elle par souffler alors que sa main enfouie dans la laine pouvait sentir le cœur puissant de l'animal battre intensément. Une étrange émotion la gagnait sans qu'elle n'arrive vraiment à la définir._

_- Elle va sûrement bientôt mettre bas._

_Informa Duncan._

_- Pardon !?_

_Il se fendit d'un nouveau sourire._

_- C'est en cette saison que les petits naissent. Et regarde, elle est pleine. _

_Knil regarda l'animal de nouveau et se rendit compte que son ventre paraissait particulièrement distendu. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, une nouvelle émotion vint s'ajouter au trouble qui régnait déjà en elle. Ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, mais l'épuisement, la faim et le froid nourrissaient sa confusion. Il lui semblait presque la brume extérieure avait envahie son esprit et ne l'avait pas quitté sur le pas de la bergerie. _

_Ainsi donc, plongée dans ses pensées, perdue au milieu de sentiments contradictoires, elle resta silencieuse. Son regard se perdit dans le vide alors que sa main continuait à caresser le flanc de la brebis._

_Duncan fronça légèrement les sourcils d'un air soucieux, partagé entre inquiétudes et afflictions. Il se rappela que les légendes devaient rester des légendes et qu'au lieu d'une héroïne, il avait bien là une jeune fille d'un peu plus de quinze ans ayant perdue sa mère et son foyer dans des circonstances tragiques._

_C'est alors que leurs autres compagnons de voyages appelèrent aux repas. Les deux personnes laissèrent l'animal à son foin et allèrent se restaurer. Le repas aurait pu alors être frugal si le berger n'y avait pas ajouté le fromage de ses brebis. _

_Knil se découvrit un appétit d'ogre quand elle mordit dans son pain. Tous mangèrent avec gourmandises ce que le berger leurs offraient et bien vite, ils furent pleins et satisfaits. L'atmosphère se détendit naturellement autour du repas. Les trois soldats ainsi que le berger partageaient volontiers leurs histoires, parlant de leur pays avec une certaine fierté. Et pour peu, on en oubliait presque qu'ils étaient peut-être pourchassés par les hommes du duc. _

_Seul Duncan restait attentif et allait parfois jeter un regard à l'extérieur de la bergerie. Le berger lui assura que la tempête empirerait dans la nuit et que ceux piégé au-dessus d'eux auraient bien du mal à continuer la descente, le lendemain matin._

_Knil ne tarda pas à somnoler et à dodeliner de la tête. Tenue à l'écart d'une conversation dont elle ne comprenait pas forcément tout, la fatigue commençait à avoir raison d'elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle alla s'installer au fond de la bergerie, non loin des brebis. Là avait été disposé de la paille et quelques couvertures de laines. Elle s'enroula dans l'une d'elle puis elle ferma les yeux. _

_Les soldats ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher à leur tour. Seul Duncan paraissait ignorer la fatigue. Et même si son visage était marqué par les traces d'une longue et éprouvante journée, il n'avait montré aucun autre signe de son épuisement. Ce fut donc en dernier qu'il alla se coucher, laissant au chien du berger le soin de monter la garde. _

_La seule place qu'il se trouva fut auprès de Knil. Cette dernière était recroquevillée dans un coin et n'esquissait aucun mouvement. Il prit soin de s'installer sans faire de bruit puis il se couvrit de sa propre couverture et resta ainsi sur le dos à fixer le plafond de la bergerie. _

_Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Knil et il commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas trop jeune pour faire face à ce qui l'attendait. Peut-être avait-il fait une erreur en voulant l'initier ? Bien sûr, il y avait de la vaillance en elle et elle était très douée pour son âge. Nul doute que si le temps lui était laissé, elle accomplirait de grandes choses._

_Mais le temps était exactement ce qui lui manquait et il n'avait pas le choix. De plus, il ne devait pas douter d'elle. Il était la dernière personne à en avoir le droit. Car c'était lui qui allait l'entrainer sur un chemin semé d'embuches. Non, il devait croire en elle et ne jamais y déroger. C'était sa responsabilité, son rôle._

_- Duncan ? Tu dors ?_

_Il hausse les sourcils et tourna son visage vers Knil._

_- Non._

_La jeune fille se détourna alors vers ce dernier, ses yeux azures parfaitement éveillés fixaient l'homme avec une grande intensité. On pouvait y deviner une petite flamme vacillante de détresse._

_- Dis-moi… Quand j'ai demandé pourquoi je pleurais ma mère ? Pourquoi m'as-tu répondu que cela était parce que mon cœur n'était pas encore brisé ?_

_Demanda-t-elle. Duncan la regarda un long instant avec une étrange détermination dans le regard. Il se redressa et invita Knil à en faire de même. Ils s'éloignèrent tout deux pour aller s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la bergerie, emmitouflée dans leurs couvertures. Une fois installé tous deux, il répondit à sa question._

_- Parce que c'était le cas. Au lieu d'assassiner ta mère quand tu en avais l'occasion, tu l'as laissée en vie. Et quand tu as compris que tu pouvais la perdre, tu as commencé à pleurer._

_- Je sais tous cela._

_Se renfrogna la jeune fille qui ne semblait tirer aucune fierté de ce constat._

_- Mais qu'en penses-tu, toi ?_

_- Que je suis une belle idiote._

_- Est-ce vraiment pour ta mère que tu pleurais ?_

_Knil voulu répondre immédiatement mais se ravisa avant de se plonger dans le silence, le temps de sonder son cœur, son regard quitta celui de Duncan pour se perdre dans la paille._

_- Non, je ne crois pas. J'étais profondément triste mais… _

_Elle hésitait. Il lui semblait qu'elle était en train de penser des choses ignobles et interdites._

_- Je crois que je pleurais pour moi. Parce que..._

_Elle voulait se trouver un prétexte, une excuse, quelque chose d'un peu plus glorieux mais il ne lui vint qu'une vérité spontanée._

_- Parce que je perdais ma mère…_

_Son visage se tordait en une expression complexe de tristesse et d'affliction._

_- Mais, je ne comprends pas ! Je la détestais tellement et… Je la déteste encore, Duncan !_

_Des larmes venaient mouiller ses yeux alors qu'elle braquait ces derniers vers lui._

_- Mais malgré tout, je n'ai pas envie de la perdre. Je n'ai pas envie que ma mère soit morte car si c'était le cas…_

_Elle hésita comme on hésite sur le pas d'une porte ouvrant sur une nuit sans lune._

_- Oui ?_

_- Si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais plus attendre quoi que ce soit d'elle. Je ne pourrais plus… Ah, c'est trop bête !_

_S'énerva la jeune fille, bouleversée._

_- Continue._

_L'encouragea Duncan._

_- Je ne pourrais plus… Je ne pourrais plus avoir l'espoir qu'un jour… Non c'est idiot. C'est absurde. Mais c'est ce que je ressens !_

_Knil paraissait lutter contre elle-même pour sortir ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur._

_- Je ne pourrais plus avoir l'espoir qu'un jour, elle me donne ce dont elle m'a privée durant mon enfance._

_- Oui… En effet, quoi que de plus normal… Et pourtant, c'est impossible. Tu le sais. Le passé ne peut être changé. Ces instants ne peuvent être modifiés. _

_Répondit l'homme avec une ferme douceur. La jeune fille ne put retenir quelques sanglots alors qu'elle s'affaissait contre Duncan. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir la tristesse et le désarroi qui la submergeait maintenant qu'elle comprenait d'où elle provenait. _

_Dans un lointain passé, une petite fille avait longtemps pleuré après sa mère. Isolée dans sa chambre, les ombres seules avaient partagés sa peine et son affliction. Et désormais, par un écho lointain, ces mêmes ombres faisaient de nouveau surgir ses sentiments en pleine lumière. _

_Duncan, l'entoura de ses bras et l'amena contre lui, partageant sa propre couverture. Il la rassura autant par sa présence que par son calme. Sa main vint caresser la tête de la jeune demoiselle, venant adoucir et soulager la peine qui consumait le cœur de cette dernière._

_- C'est dure… Tellement dure… d'avoir vécue cela… Si tu savais…_

_Murmura pitoyablement la jeune fille d'une voix brisée._

_- Je n'en doute pas, Knil. Mais tu as traversée cela sans te perdre. _

_Lui répondit tendrement l'homme. _

_- Il faut être courageux, hein, pour supporter ça ?_

_Demanda-t-elle d'un air pitoyable. _

_- Très courageuse. _

_Dit-il en acquiesçant profondément avec sincérité. Elle blottit alors sa tête contre son cou et laissa les larmes chaudes couler librement sur ses joues. Elle sentait son cœur s'allégé à mesure que ces dernières coulaient. La chaleur et la douceur qui l'entourait la gagna et bientôt, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil. Duncan veilla sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par respirer régulièrement. _

_Puis, il chercha le sommeil à son tour, même si ses pensées se perdaient sombrement vers le sud. Là où ou d'autres ténèbres les attendaient. _


	3. La malediction humaine

_Depuis déjà plusieurs jours, des nuages sombres remontaient du sud et couvraient le ciel tout entier, plongeant la région dans une pénombre aux couleurs fades et aux ombres diffuses, promettant de longue nuit d'obscurité totale à la venue trop hâtive et au départ trop tardif. C'était sous cette voute funeste que des silhouettes avançaient lentement en file indienne. _

_Cette zone inculte était inhabitée. Aucune communauté ne vivait dans cet endroit. Et comme souvent avec les lieux dénués d'âmes, la nature y paraissait profondément menaçante et indocile. _

_Plus encore sous ces sombres nuages, les ombres des arbres décharnés à l'écorce noire paraissaient comme des mains géantes, aux doigts crochus et tordus prêtent à fondre sur les intrus. L'eau boueuse qui croupissait en bas des fosses laissait parfois échappé un gargouillis à l'odeur écœurante, comme si quelques créatures de vases venaient d'engloutir leurs macabres pitances. _

_C'est dans cet environnement lugubre qu'un jeune noble marchait à la suite de « ses » hommes. Il aurait normalement dû mener la marche mais en vérité, il était le moins expérimenté des soldats présents. Sa présence dans cette mission de reconnaissance n'était que le fruit de pression politique._

_Son père, le comte du pic enneigé, Dannis, avait insisté auprès du Roi pour que son fils, le jeune Conrad, mène cette mission. Mais en réalité, ce dernier, à la différence de sa sœur cadette Knil, n'était pas connu pour ses qualités martiales et aucun des soldats présents dans le petit groupe n'entendait suivre ses ordres._

_A vrai dire, la présence du petit noble avait eu le don d'agacé ces militaires de carrière. Non pas qu'il fut d'une compagnie envahissante. Mais, ils menaient une mission de la plus haute importance en vue de la bataille à venir. Ils devaient en apprendre plus sur l'ennemi. Et le fait que cette mission puisse être mise en danger par l'ingérence des jeux politiques leurs semblaient de mauvaises augures. _

_Pour l'instant, Conrad était demeuré silencieux et distant. A vrai dire, il ne semblait pas du tout concentré sur la tâche qui leur incombait. Ses yeux brun-rouges couronnés par ses sourcils froncés paraissaient plongés dans de sombres pensées. Ses lèvres formaient une expression boudeuse alors qu'il lâchait de temps à autre un soupir quand le silence n'était pas réclamé._

_Son père était un idiot de l'avoir envoyé participé à cette mission. Le jeune garçon se sentait inutile au sein de ce groupe expérimenté. Il sentait parfaitement la gêne qu'il représentait et cela ne faisait qu'alourdir son cœur déjà troublé par la peur. Il n'était pas un soldat, il n'était même pas un combattant. Il n'avait jamais pu lever la main sur quiconque et il craignait la violence avec une horreur démesurée. _

_Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme qui se disait être son père lui avait infligé cela. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il profite de cette guerre pour devenir un homme, un vrai ! Le fait que Sofia soit tenue éloignée de son fils était une bénédiction aux yeux de Dannis. Le comte avait alors bon espoir de faire quelque chose de lui, de lui faire lâcher sa plume, qu'il arrête d'écrire ces niaiseries de poèmes pour en faire le digne héritier de sa lignée. _

_Mais, Conrad n'aspirait qu'à une chose depuis son arrivée à l'ancienne citadelle de Farone, il voulait rentrer à la cour, retrouver ses appartements, la quiétude et le calme, reprendre ses écrits là où il les avait laissé et abandonner à sa mère le reste. Il avait toujours vécu ainsi. Sa mère avait toujours été celle qui avait mené, guidé et régit sa vie. Avec elle, il se sentait en parfaite sécurité. Il pouvait alors laisser libre court à son talent sans se soucier du reste._

_Malheureusement, la rumeur de cette invasion était arrivée, les gens étaient devenus fous, le monde s'était assombri et maintenant, il se retrouvait entouré d'hommes expérimentés au milieu d'un marais putride et nauséabond et il allait à la rencontre de créatures maléfiques. _

_Il laissa échapper un nouveau soupir alors qu'il se passait nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux bruns et bouclés. Comment son père pouvait-il croire qu'il allait devenir un bon seigneur en se rendant compte de la distance qui le séparait de la compétence de tous ces soldats ? C'était vraiment idiot de sa part._

_Au fond de lui, Conrad commençait à se demander si son père n'avait jamais eu comme autre désir que de le mener à une mort rapide. Cela pouvait absurde et pourtant… Il ne lui avait jamais paru que son père l'ait aimé. Il se demandait même parfois si ce dernier n'était pas jaloux de l'amour inconsidéré que lui portait sa mère._

_Oui, au fond de lui, il savait que quelque chose clochait. Et il s'en rendait de plus en plus compte à mesure qu'il se heurtait à ce monde violent et absurde auquel il était confronté depuis qu'il avait été éloigné de Sofia. _

_Et depuis ce moment, son humeur n'avait eu de cesse de s'assombrir et il demeurait de plus en plus longtemps plongé dans ses pensées, incapable de vraiment porter attention au monde qui l'entourait. L'angoisse qui le rongeait toujours et plus ne faisait qu'accentuer cette fuite en avant, vers des pensées toujours plus noires._

_Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme les autres hommes autour de lui ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de faire face aux épreuves que d'autres surpassaient quotidiennement ? Etait-il faible par nature ? Etait-il un incapable ? Tous ces hommes qui l'entouraient le pensaient surement déjà. Et peut-être bien qu'ils avaient raison ?_

_Soudain, il se prit à espérer que son grand-père ne soit jamais mort. Il se mit à rêver qu'il était loin de cet horrible endroit, auprès de ses grands-parents et qu'il apprenait, auprès d'eux, les choses de la vie. De son enfance, il n'avait que ces souvenirs-là, des moments heureux, de bonheurs intenses, ou ses aïeules lui apprenaient ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Etrangement, il n'en avait aucun de ses parents, à part ceux les plus sombres et les traumatisants. Le reste lui semblait avoir été sans importance, sans but, comme un grand vide, un grand rien._

_Devenu complétement ignorant du monde qui l'entourait, il demeura totalement figé quand une flèche vint se planter sous ses yeux, dans la tête de l'homme qu'il suivait. Il regarda sa silhouette s'effondré sans vie et les cris percèrent enfin le voile de ses réflexions pour le projeter dans une scène appelée réalité._

_Le groupe venait de franchir un vieux pont de bois vermoulus et ils allaient s'apprêter à avancer dans un étroit défilé qui bordait des ruines. C'était de cet ancien vestige d'une gloire passée que les créatures s'étaient déversées sur eux. Conrad n'en avait jamais vu de pareils dans sa courte existence et elles lui semblaient tout droit sorties de ses pires cauchemars. _

_Elles avaient la silhouette des hommes mais leurs proportions étaient affreusement grotesques. Certaines étaient râblées, d'autres massives, leurs crânes étaient tous déformés d'une façon hideuse et protégées par une peau blanche ponctuées de taches sombres et ocres. Leurs iris étaient étrangement cerclés par une hideuse couleur beige ayant l'allure d'une craie sale et leurs mâchoires étaient garnies de crocs sombres et effilés. Ils étaient recouverts de cuirs et de métaux souillés dont la coupe venait accentuer l'horreur et l'ignominie de la vie qui les animait. Une faim insatiable pour la chair et le sang couvait dans leurs yeux. Leurs lames noircis par le sang de précédentes victimes s'élevèrent alors avec un reflet pâle et macabre. _

_Conrad eut juste assez de présence d'esprit pour tirer son épée de son fourreau et repousser la lame recourbée de son adversaire dans un geste maladroit et chanceux. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Il pouvait sentir dans le regard mauvais de la créature qui lui faisait face ce désir profond qu'elle avait de l'occire. Jamais, il n'avait fait face à cela. Jamais, on ne l'avait opposé à plus simple et plus terrible volonté. _

_L'engeance se jeta sur lui avec un cri guttural, faisant chanter sa lame dans l'air._

_- Non !_

_Le jeune garçon se jeta en arrière avec l'énergie du désespoir, évitant ainsi d'être égorgé par le fil de l'épée. Il faillit tomber à la renverse et il ne dut de rester debout qu'à la jeunesse de ses réflexes. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il lui semblait soudain qu'il ne méritait pas ce destin. Sa vie avait beau avoir été vide de sens, vide d'intérêts et vide d'ambitions. Il ne voulait absolument pas y renoncer._

_Répondant par instinct, il plia ses genoux pour mieux bondir sur la créature et abattre son épée sur son crâne. Ce coup était dangereux, irréfléchi et le laissait exsangue en cas d'échec. Mais, il ne réfléchissait plus vraiment normalement. L'urgence de son esprit était la survie et sa peur s'étaient transformée en un furieux désir de vivre. _

_Son adversaire fut surprit et il s'en fallu de peu pour que ce dernier ne finisse par trépasser. Mais, il eut le temps de mettre sa lame en travers de celle de Conrad. Sous le choc, les deux combattants tombèrent au sol sans pour autant interrompre leur duel. Ils luttaient tout deux pour forcer la garde de l'autre._

_Le jeune garçon serra les dents et poussa un cri rageur. Il voulait que cela finisse, il voulait que tout ça cesse ! Il voulait tuer cette immonde créature, il voulait lui arracher la vie et ne plus être menacé ! Sa main libre se porta autour de la gorge de l'engeance pour l'enserrer de toutes ces forces._

_Soudain, il sentit une immense douleur percer son ventre et il comprit avec un léger retard que la créature venait de planter sa dague profondément dans ses entrailles. Pendant quelques secondes, Conrad fut étonné. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand un métal froid déchirait vos chairs. Il ne s'était jamais douté à quel point cela pouvait être douloureux._

_Son bras armé trembla alors qu'il voyait le monde se brouillé autour de lui. L'engeance en profita pour se libérer et le frapper au visage de son poing. Le choc renversa le jeune garçon sur le sol et permit à la créature de se redresser pour le dominer. Un hideux sourire vint fendre son visage alors qu'elle élevait sa lame dans le ciel. _

_Le jeune garçon regardait la scène comme s'il y assistait de manière extérieure. Le temps semblait ralentir, les bruits s'étouffés. Sa vie n'avait été qu'un immense gâchis sans aucun sens. Il n'avait jamais rien compris à cette dernière. Il n'avait jamais vécu, il n'était jamais vraiment tombé amoureux. Il n'avait même pas encore couché avec une femme. Il n'avait que seize ans. _

_Il se rendait compte qu'on ne lui avait jamais donné aucune chance. Sa mère l'avait toujours tenu à l'écart du monde pour l'élever comme sa fierté, faisant de lui un inutile, un inapte et un bon à rien. Son père ne l'avait jamais compris, il n'avait jamais été qu'un étranger pour lui ou au mieux, un rival. Sa sœur… Il avait toujours fallu rester loin d'elle. Pour son bien, il ne l'avait jamais approché. Parce que ses sentiments envers elle étaient dangereux et qu'il ne voulait pas briser sa vie._

_Peut-être devait-il mourir, en fin de compte ? A vrai dire, il aurait aimé dire oui. Rien ne semblait le retenir. Tout lui indiquait qu'il n'était qu'un monstre parasitaire. Mais, son grand père le lui avait interdit. Sur son lit de mort, ce dernier lui avait soufflé ces quelques mots en le fixant avec une terrible lucidité._

_- Sois courageux comme je l'ai été et bas-toi jusqu'au bout pour façonner ton destin et trouver le bonheur._

_Et à cet instant terrible, alors qu'il entendait cette voix vibrer dans son cœur avec un écho terrible. Ses mains se portèrent sur le poignard enfoncé dans son ventre. Ses doigts s'unirent en un dernier effort, ses bras se tendirent pour arracher le métal froid à sa chair meurtrie pour s'abattre profondément dans le cœur de la créature. _

_Cette dernière se figea dans son mouvement avec l'expression d'une grande surprise puis elle tomba sur le sol dans un fracas métallique._

_Conrad resta immobile. Le monde était devenu vaporeux et lointain pour lui. Des larmes étaient venues emplir ses yeux et couvrir ses joues alors que la douleur l'étreignait. Chaque respiration lui arrachait un râle de souffrance. _

_Il était incapable de savoir comment la bataille s'était déroulée. Il savait juste que le temps paraissait s'écouler mais que personne n'était venu le relever ou même le mettre à mort. A cette idée, sa main tâtonna frénétiquement autour de lui à la recherche d'une arme._

_Il parvint à se saisir de son épée et il commença à ramper difficilement vers les vestiges d'un arbre mort. Portant son dos contre lui, il tenta de se mettre au debout par la force de ses jambes mais des vertiges et des tremblements le firent renoncer. _

_Assis contre la souche, il pouvait sentir ses forces le quitter lentement sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Autour de lui, il distinguait les cadavres des soldats et des créatures. Tous avaient dû s'entretuer. Il était donc seul et n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait._

_Une ombre vint alors obscurcir sa vue. Il plissa les yeux pour chasser le trouble qui gagnait son regard et il reconnut alors les traits d'un loup noir qui avançait vers lui d'un pas lent et prudent. Il éleva faiblement le bras tenant son épée et pointa une lame tremblante vers l'animal._

_- Je sais qui tu es, sorcière des terres sauvages._

_L'animal resta immobile, comme interdit face à la réaction du jeune garçon. La voix de ce dernier n'était plus qu'un murmure roque et douloureux mais elle ne semblait pas sur le point de faillir pour autant._

_- Je connais ta légende telle qu'elle est racontée dans le royaume._

_La louve s'avança encore de quelques pas en abaissant sa masse prudemment, ses yeux d'ambres allaient de la lame à Conrad._

_- Tu ferais une belle erreur en me dévorant car je connais ton destin._

_Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, son regard fauve fixa intensément le jeune noble durant un long instant. Puis, sans crier gare, la lumière et l'ombre se mêlèrent à sa silhouette, l'une semblait être dévorée par l'autre et pendant un instant, la sorcière apparue comme un fantôme luminescent au milieu du néant. _

_A la fin, il ne restait plus qu'une jeune femme aux yeux similaires à ceux de la louve et aux longs cheveux noirs et raides glissant sur ses épaules nues. Elle portait une étrange robe faite de plumes d'oiseaux écarlates, de peaux de renards et de cuirs écaillées maintenues par des broches, des chainons et des fibules. _

_- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire cela ?_

_Demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial et emplie de dédain._

_- Le doute que je lis dans tes yeux._

_Ses sourcils finement dessinées, s'élevant naturellement de manière sévère se froncèrent aux mots assurés de Conrad._

_- Tu parais plus certains de ta langue que de ta main. _

_- J'ai appris à me battre avec l'une et non avec l'autre. _

_- Que sais-tu de moi ?_

_- Que si tu existes alors tout est vrai._

_Les yeux de la sorcière parurent s'enflammer de colère d'un geste de la main dans l'air, elle arracha l'épée de la main du jeune noble puis elle approcha son visage tout près du sien en enserrant sa main autour de sa gorge. _

_Conrad pu alors admirer la finesse de son grain de peau, il put gouter à l'étrange parfum sauvage qui émanait d'elle et s'abimer devant la puissance impénétrable de son regard. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'en émouvoir._

_- Mais aucun mot dans les légendes ne rendent vraiment grâce à ta beauté. Es-tu véritablement la sorcière des terres sauvages ?_

_L'étreinte autour de sa gorge se relâcha alors que la jeune femme évitait un instant son regard avant de se mordre rageusement la lèvre inférieure avec ses dents blanches et de plonger ses yeux dans ceux du jeune garçon._

_- Tu ne gagneras rien avec ce genre de propos, tu entends !_

_Ses ongles blessèrent le cou de Conrad alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la peau de ce dernier._

_- Je… Je n'ai pu faire autrement que de le remarquer, sorcière !_

_- Re… Reparle des légendes ! Que sais-tu ?!_

_S'enflamma-t-elle en assurant sa prise._

_- …qu'elles se répètent inlassablement. Qu'elles ne sont que la répétition d'une tragédie originelle !_

_- Comment peux-tu en être certain ? Qui te l'a dit ?_

_- Personne… Mais j'en suis certain._

_- Pourquoi !_

_- Tout simplement parce que tu existes, Vaar Tel'Rasha._

_La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux. Un faible sourire gagna le visage de Conrad en lisant son expression. Il voulut ajouter quelques mots mais sa volonté seule ne suffisait plus à le maintenir conscient. Au moins eut-il la satisfaction de penser que toutes ces années coupés du monde, bercés par les légendes et les mythes contenus dans les ouvrages anciens, n'avaient pas été totalement inutiles, alors que son esprit basculait dans l'obscurité._


End file.
